Acoustic transducers using piezoelectric elements as an oscillator are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,832,580 and 3,792,204 describe transducers using a single piezoelectric film; an article by Tamura et al. presented in 1978 at the Acoustical Society Meeting in Honolulu describes a pair of piezoelectric films mounted over the upper and lower surfaces of a polyurethane-foam cushion; U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,580 describes the use of a plurality of piezoelectric elements suspended in various configurations, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,010, incorporated herein by reference, discloses improving the output of such piezoelectric transducers by using a plurality of piezolectric films that are mounted and spaced apart at their peripheries and physically connected near their centers by a dot of epoxy adhesive.